


It wasn't my confession

by yongkitty



Category: WEi (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, I hope it's humor?, M/M, Misunderstandings, donghan and daehyeon will appear but i'll tag them when they do, oblivious yongha, they're just a bunch of cuties, title might change?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongkitty/pseuds/yongkitty
Summary: Yongha? playing games with his friends again? after this? less likely than you'd think.
Relationships: Kim Yohan/Yoo Yongha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	It wasn't my confession

"Are you sure you don't want anything else? I could even dance naked!"

“Stop lying. You’d never do it.”

“I can do it!”

Junseo rolled his eyes, "Just do this one, no one wants to see you naked anyway."

"A lot of people want to see me__

Seokhwa stopped him "Just do the dare." He pushed the chocolate box into his hands along the letter. "He is super nice, you'll see. It'd be way better than getting naked."

"He is pretty popular, what if people see us and hate me?"

"Shut up, literally no one can hate you." Seokhwa huffed "Now go!"

"Why am I even doing this?"

"Because we all agreed you'd give him Arin's love letter and you los___”

"I know that!" Yongha whined, "I hate this stuff."

"I know. That's another reason we're sending you there."

"I also hate you."

Seokhwa smiled sweetly, "Aww I know you don’t really mean that. Now go.”

Yongha sighed, tightened his grip on the chocolate box, and turned around; walking toward the building Yohan was supposed to be at the moment, which is the cafeteria. He really hates this. All these mushy lovey-dovey stuff were too much for him who had a hard time talking about feeling. His friends know how embarrassed he gets when feelings were involved and yet they have decided to do this to him. Well, that _is_ the point of punishment. It shouldn't be something he is comfortable with but that didn't stop him from whining about it.

He walked toward the door connecting the main area to the cafeteria, he pressed his face to the little window and looked around for Yohan carefully. He wanted to get this done as quickly as possible and just go live his life as before, forgetting this ever happened.

He spotted him in the far end of the room, looking back and forth between shoving a spoonful of food in his mouth while his eyes never left the book beside him. He quietly entered and walked up to Yohan.

He stood there awkwardly but seeing the other boy is not noticing his presence he started talking, “E_excuse me…” he didn't expect Yohan to jump in surprise. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry.” He quickly apologized, staring at the boy's widened eyes with his own.

Yohan suddenly smiled, "It's okay, no worries." Yohan smiled up at him, "What can I help you with?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure!"

Yongha looked around again before whispering, "Outside."

"Oh, okay."

"So what is it?" Yohan said, his smile still intact even if it looked a bit unsure now.

Yongha stared at his bright face for a moment before regaining his composure. Focus Yongha, you're not here to admire anyone. Even if they have a pretty smile.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "Kim Yohan, Please accept this..." he looked around with a grimace, he was too loud. "... confession?"

He hated his friends for doing this to him. Everyone was probably staring at him by now and the target was silent in front of him. He peaked up at him carefully, seeing him shell shocked and a blush high on his cheeks.

"Today is not the 14th."

Yongha grinned awkwardly, "I know but what does that have to do with this?"

"That’s a valentine’s day card on the box."

Yongha froze, damn it, they couldn't even check the words written on the card. "I don't think she meant it as valentine's thing?"

"She?"

"Yeah, I'm here on behalf of a friend."

Yohan didn't say anything at first, now staring at him with a frown on his face. Seeing his hesitant expression, Yongha tried to encourage him with a smile but it didn't seem to have been effective as Yohan looked away from him.

"Sorry. I can't accept it."

"What? Why?"

“Well..” Yohan rubbed at his neck awkwardly "… actually, I like someone else. Please thank your friend and tell her I'm sorry."

Yongha looked at the box in his hand and thought of all the possible consequences of him returning with them.

“She is pretty cool. Don't you even want to read the letter? And… and the chocolate is delicious!"

"Sorry. I don't want to give her the wrong impression."

Yongha nodded in understanding and stared at the letter with a frown, thinking about how he should break the news to his friend "Okay. Sure. I will deliver your answer." He bowed slightly before spinning around and running out.

He ran toward the department's library without stopping even for a second. Trying to get back to a safe zone as fast as possible. He felt bad that things hadn't worked out in Arin's favor but still, he has done his part and was now free. He thought back to the cafeteria and Yohan. Admitting he was cute, at least to himself, wasn't hard. He wanted to hate him for rejecting his friend but it's not like you have to accept everyone who asks you out, even if they're nice. He shrugged his shirt off, getting ready for practice. He has done his part, he isn't going to see Kim Yohan again and he's never going to play any games with his friends ever again.

Unbeknown to Yongha, pictures were going around while he stayed blissfully unaware of his surroundings. Yongha didn't even realize his phone was flooded by notifications as he was immersed in dancing.

He was on his way home when he noticed all the missed calls and messages he had. He frowned; what could have happened that has caused this?

He checked his messages first, most of them from his group chat with his friends, all of them asking what the meaning of 'this' news and pictures was.

What pictures though?

He scrolled up and down until he found some links and photos. His eyes widened while reading all the tweets talking about his disturbingly loud but very _cute_ confession. He quickly replied in the chat, saying it wasn't true and he said what they told him to. They didn't need much convincing as they knew about it beforehand, all those witnesses on the other hand… he decided not to say anything for now. It could worsen the situation, he didn't know how they would twist his words but he knew that they would do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed? What do you think will happen next? :D


End file.
